


Jealousy

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 18+, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Request 1: Could you write a Daryl x Reader where they’re together in Alexandria and like totally in love and an old male friend of the readers comes and there are tears and a super happy reunion but Daryl thinks they’re more than friends and like maybe he was just a placeholder but it all gets cleared up and smut maybe.Request 2: Daryl using edging on the reader.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, edging, language, angst, fluff, NSFW, 18+
> 
> Word Count: 3,082

You sat snuggled up to Daryl as the two of you watched the fire burn in the fireplace. You loved nights like this, sitting on the floor, topless in your boyfriend’s arms. You felt confident with him. He made you feel beautiful. You loved the feeling of his skin against yours as he rubbed your back. 

You were so happy you had your own place with Daryl. It was one of the smaller homes in Alexandria, but it was really nice. A ranch home with only one bedroom and two bathrooms. The kitchen and living room were gorgeous. You were so happy to find a place to call home.

“I love you so much…” Daryl whispered against your neck. He worked on placing kisses down your chest and stomach. The sensation causing your breath to hitch, letting out a small moan.

“I love you too, Daryl…” You breathed. Daryl let his bottom lip brush across the bottom of your stomach, causing you to shake slightly. “I want to feel you…I need to feel you, baby.” You begged.

He slowly pulled off your shorts and panties, leaving you fully exposed to him. “Mmmm,” He moaned as he looked up to meet your eyes. “You’re so perfect.” 

“We’re so perfect…” You whispered in response.

Daryl smiled. “Immaculate…” He said as he brought the tip of his tongue lightly on to your clit, making his way through your folds. You moaned out in pleasure as he began to move faster. He started sucking on your clit as he moved to fingers up and pushed them inside you slowly. 

“Oh fuck, Daryl…” You cried, losing yourself at the archer’s touch. You felt your orgasm begin to build up and you wanted so badly for him to be inside you. “I need you, Daryl… I need you right now!” You yelled at him, pulling him up to meet your eyes. He smiled at your reaction, he loved that he had this effect on you. 

He quickly worked on shoving off his jeans and boxers, throwing them to the side. He positioned himself at your entrance and licked his lips, teasing you while looking you straight in the eyes. “Shhhh,” he told you as he put a hand over your mouth and slowly pushed into you, stretching you out and filling you completely. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you moaned against his hand. He felt so good sliding inside of you. He slid out and slid back into you again, instantly building your high. “You be quiet,” Daryl whispered as he took his hand away from your mouth. He leaned over you with one arm while his other went to grab your hips and pull you closer to him. 

He started moving faster and deeper, keeping his eyes on your face the entire time. You struggled to keep quiet as you clawed at his back. “You feel so good…” Daryl moaned into your ear. You could tell he was beginning to lose himself too. His fingers dug into your hips and he sucked and bit at your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys which you loved. 

“Oh my God…” You breathed, biting down on his shoulder, earning a growl from your archer. Your orgasm came quick, causing your body to convulse beneath him, pulsing on his cock and triggering his own orgasm. 

Daryl moaned into your ear as you rode out your highs together, him thrusting slowly into you as he finished. 

Once both of your bodies relaxed, you lay still and silently trying to catch your breath. “You’re amazing…” You whispered, placing soft kisses on his neck. 

“You’re everything, Y/N…” He told you, finally pulling out of you and reaching for a blanket to wrap around you both. You snuggled into his arms and closed your eyes, breathing in his sent as you drifted off to sleep.

Maggie knocked on the door but got no answer. She walked in slowly. “Y/N? Daryl?” She yelled. She walked into the living room and saw you tangled up on the floor together under the blanket, your clothes in a pile beside you. “You guys are disgusting.” She chuckled as you began to stir from your sleep.

You lazily gave her your middle finger as you reached for your clothes. 

“Some new people showed up this morning. Rick wants ya’ll to meet them, show them around.” Maggie told you.

“Why us?” You asked as you handed Daryl his clothes. 

Maggie shrugged. “Everyone else is workin’.”

You groaned and stood up, still completely naked as Daryl tried to cover himself with the blanket. “Fine. Tell him we’ll be there in 20 minutes.” You said as you walked off towards your room to get ready.

“Will do.” Maggie giggled and walked out the front door. 

You threw on some shorts and a black tank top. It was the only thing you had that was clean. You pulled on your boots and strapped your knife and gun to your waist. You went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Daryl walked in and hugged you from behind, kissing your neck and biting you softly. 

“Look at all these hickey’s, Dixon!” You said as you examined your neck. Daryl chuckled and ran his finger over the trail of bruises that covered your neck and collarbone. 

“Wan’ everyone to know yer mine.” He said into your hair. He let you go and spanked you before walking off to get dressed. You bit your lip and giggled, instantly becoming turned on.

Once you were both dressed and ready, you walked out the door and headed towards the front gates where Rick was talking to three people. As you got closer, you recognized one of them. His curly, brown hair and emerald eyes glistened in the sunlight. When he noticed you, his eyes widened. “James?” You whispered as you took in the sight before you. “James!” You screamed when you were sure it was him, running and jumping into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist and hugged him close as he fell to the ground with you. You both started crying, refusing to let go of each other.

“I can’t believe you are here!” James cried into your hair. You let out a loud sob as you rolled around on the ground with him.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” You told him, finally pulling away and taking in the sight of him. You both stood to your feet and hugged again. 

“Who’s this guy?” Daryl asked, jealousy coating his voice. 

You were too happy to notice Daryl’s tone. “This is James! He’s been my best friend since high school. We were together at the start of everything. We got separated in Atlanta.” You explained to your boyfriend. “How’d you get here?!” You asked James. You were completely in shock. You thought he was dead all this time. 

“It’s a long story. Ya got time to talk?” He asked you. You nodded your head and grabbed his hand, walking off towards the lake with him as you completely ignored Daryl.

Daryl watched you walk away, pressing his lips into a thin line. Rick placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure it’s nothing…she just hasn’t seen him in a long time…” He tried to reassure his brother. “Just give her some time. Can you take them to 302?” Rick gestured towards the other two people.

Daryl grunted and started walking off towards the house. “Follow him…” Rick told the people. “Don’t worry, he’s not always this scary.” He chuckled.

Daryl glanced over at you and James as you sat and talked next to the pond. “He ever talk about her?” Daryl asked the newest members of Alexandria.

“Is that Y/N?” The girl asked. “All the time…”

“Never said a thing about him…” Daryl mumbled under his breath.

Daryl sat on the front steps of the house he shared with you. He worked on skinning and gutting a possum he had caught the day before as he watched you take James and his companions around the community. He felt alone, like he was just someone to keep you satisfied until you were back in the arms of your true love. He could feel his heart tearing in two as he watched you light up around your friend, thinking he’d lost you for good.

“I’m Y/N.” You told James’ friends as you went to shake both their hands.

“I’m Lacey, this is Kade.” The girl told you. You smiled and hugged them both, so grateful that your best friend had found some good people to travel with. 

You linked your arm through James’ and walked them around the community you and your family called home. 

“So who’s the guy?” James asked as he glanced over at Daryl.

“That’s Daryl…He was part of the group from the prison.” You told him as you thought back to the day you and Daryl first met. “He’s kinda the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone so much!” 

“He’s cute!” James told you. “I’m gonna have to find me a Daryl…” He chuckled.

“Paws off! He’s all mine!” You smiled.

You had spent the last few days with days with James, sleeping over at his house and catching up. You spent hours getting drunk and talking about what had happened since you last saw each other. 

You finally left his side and walked back to your own home, ready to crawl into bed with your archer. You loved James, but you missed Daryl.

“Babe?” You called when you entered your home. No answer. You checked every room but there was no sign of your boyfriend. You walked outside and scanned the dark community. Almost everyone was asleep. You walked to your kitchen and made yourself a drink, taking it back outside with you and sitting on the step to your porch. You sparked up a cigarette and looked up to the night sky. It was gorgeous. You could see every star.

It was a good fifteen minutes before you heard footsteps approaching your house. Your first instinct was to grab your knife, but you quickly noticed it was Daryl. “Hey!” You said excitedly. 

“Hey…” Daryl responded, walking right past you and into the house. You followed him in and closed the door behind you. 

“Are you okay?” You asked as Daryl shuffled about in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. No answer. You walked over to him and forced him to face you. He shrugged you off. “What’s your problem, Daryl?!” You asked angrily. 

“Why are ya even here?” He asked you.

“What the hell do you mean?! I live here, asshole!” 

“Thought ya moved in with yer little boyfriend,” Daryl mumbled as he turned back to the refrigerator.

“James?” You asked, offering a small laugh.

“The hell are ya laughing for?!” He snapped at you.

“James is gay, you fuck!” You yelled at him before walking off to the living room, laughing on your way out. You loved how jealous Daryl always got, despite the fact that you told him many times that he was the only man you would ever love.

Daryl sighed, feeling embarrassed that he was acting so rude. He poured a glass of wine and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He walked into the living room and handed you the wine, sitting beside you on the couch.

“M’ sorry…” He told you, looking down at his hands. “I didn’t know…thought ya’ll had a thing ‘er somethin’…” 

You chuckled and looked at him, climbing into his lap and straddling him. He leaned back with a sigh, placing his hands on your hips. “I love you, Daryl. You’re my everything. There is no one else. There never will be…” You reassured him.

Daryl stared up into your eyes and rubbed your hips. “I love ya so much…” He told you. 

“I love you too…” You told him as you slowly brought your lips to his. You felt his hands move to your ass, grabbing you tightly and flipping you on your back. He brought a hand up to cup your face as his other hand worked on unbuttoning your shorts. 

“It’s been a few days since I got to fuck ya good…” Daryl whispered as he kissed your hair. 

“I’m sorry baby…” You whispered into his ear, he grew harder as your warm breath hit his skin. “I’m all yours now.” You giggled.

Daryl’s rough hands slid under your t-shirt and traveled to your breasts. He kissed his way down your neck and to your stomach, running his tongue lightly over your skin. The sensation sent chills through your body.

“Fuck…Daryl…” You moaned softly. Since you had found safety in Alexandria, it was rare you went without daily sex from your archer. Your reunion with James had distracted you but there was nowhere you would rather be than with Daryl Dixon right now.

He slowly made his way down to your shorts, sliding them down your legs and tossing them to the floor. He smiled at the sight of your panties already soaking from his touch. 

He leaned back and chewed on his bottom lip as he scanned your body. “You’re so perfect…” He told you, his eyes filled with awe.

You giggled and brought your feet up to his chest, pushing his vest off his shoulder. You shimmied out of your top and Daryl quickly removed his as well. He came back down, ripping your panties off your body and adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

He crawled off the couch and got on the floor in front of you, turning your body slightly to face him. He shot you a devious smile before bringing his lips down to your inner thigh, kissing you softly. 

He trailed kisses down your right thigh and up your left one before moving to your clit. His lips brushing against your skin gave you goosebumps. The tip of his tongue began to explore your folds, “Jesus, Daryl…” You whimpered. You could feel yourself start to come undone. He brought his finger to your entrance and slowly pushed it inside of you. You exhaled as you let out a low moan, throwing your head back in pleasure. 

Daryl looked up at you, smiling at your reaction. He knew exactly how to make you feel good. Your muscles tensed up at the pure pleasure you were experiencing, your orgasm was building up quickly.

You moved your hips with Daryl’s movement, “Fuck baby…I’m gonna cum…” You moaned softly, your eyes still closed as you concentrated on your increasing high.

“Not yet yer not…” Daryl smiled, quickly pulling his finger out of you and moving his mouth away. You opened your eyes and looked at him in disappointment. You were right on the edge of losing yourself and he had taken it all away from you. 

“Daryl!” You whined as you watched him stand up and loosen his belt.

“Play with yourself…” He said quietly, biting his lip. 

You huffed and leaned back, bringing two fingers down to your pussy and sliding them lightly through your folds, moaning at your own touch as you chewed on your finger. 

Daryl’s face fell at the sight of you. He was unsure how much longer he could wait to be inside of you. You stared directly into his eyes as you built your high back up, once again on the edge of cumming before Daryl reached down and snatched your hand away. You pouted at this. He leaned in and placed a kiss just below your ear. “Not yet, baby girl…” He whispered. Your breathing was heavy now.

“Baby, please…I need you.” You panted as you stared up at him with pleading eyes. 

He worked on rubbing your clit again as he leaned in and kissed you deeply. “I love yer pretty little pussy…” He whispered against your lips. 

“Show me…” You whispered back, unable to wait any longer. He smiled at you as he continued to tease. You leaned forward and forced his jeans and boxers to the ground. “Show me, Dixon!” You demanded as you pulled him into you.

Daryl was unable to wait any longer either as he quickly positioned himself at your entrance and forced himself inside of you. You gasped in satisfaction as you dug your nails into his bare back. 

Daryl moaned into your neck and slowly slid in and out of you as he let you adjust to his size for the nth time. “Yer so wet…” He told you, biting lightly at your neck.

“Only for you…” You whispered in response. 

Daryl leaned back on his knees and grabbed your hips. He dug his nails into your skin as he squeezed you tightly and began to move faster. He thrusted into you deep and hard and you couldn’t help but cry out in pure ecstasy. “Oh…Oh my G-God!” You screamed as you stared up at him. His face was concentrated on the task at hand but his eyes were soft and loving as he gazed down at you.

He brought his thumb to your clit and rubbed it furiously, sending electricity through your body. You knew you were on your way to an amazing orgasm and you prayed he didn’t stop again. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and matched his rhythm as you watched him pound into you. You held your breath as you finally reached your climax. “Oh…Yes!!” You cried out as your body vibrated around his cock.

Daryl continued to pound into you fast and hard, prolonging your high as he built up his own, finally exploding inside of you. “Fuck…” He moaned into your neck as he began to slowly move in and out of you, filling you up. 

You both panted as you came back to reality. Daryl cupped your face and looked into your eyes. “God, I love you…” He said, kissing your forehead. He slowly slid out of you and crawled beside your on the couch, pulling you into his arms. 

“I love you too, D…” You told him as you leaned into his chest. He pulled a blanket around the two of you as you lied down, tangled together. He rubbed your back and placed lazy kisses on your hair as you both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Spending another night, naked in your living room. You wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
